


Tribute

by AdventTraitor



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sinja, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ja'far's village chains him up and leaves him as tribute to the God of the Sea, he's forced to follow the God's whims--but Ja'far refuses to go down so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another mythology AU fic, but this is a standalone oneshot that has nothing to do with Deification. ;P Happy reading!!

They actually did it.

 

The entire village _left_ him there.

 

Ja’far struggled with the chains that bound him to the rock, but it was no use; the iron was too strong, and the cuffs too tight around his wrists and ankles for him to escape before—

 

“Well, it’s been some time since I’ve had a worthy tribute.”

 

Ja’far froze at the sound of a deep, self-satisfied voice behind him.  Every muscle was tensed, and a cold fear dropped into a pit in his stomach.

 

“Well, the view makes it worthy, anyway.  From behind.  I wonder if your face adds any value to the offering?”

 

Chained as he was, Ja’far was unable to turn and see the source of the voice behind him, and he would have jumped several feet away if he had the ability to when he felt hands squeezing into his sides.

 

“Ah, yes, very nice.  This village was nearly out of my favor, but I think this makes quite the redemption.  Tell me your name?”  The voice spoke right into his ear, low and sultry, and Ja’far was unable to keep the shudder from running up his spine.  The impertinent part of him wanted to reject the voice completely and stay silent, but it was never a good idea to defy a God when there was still a chance of escaping with his life.

 

“…Ja’far,” he mumbled after a few moments.  He could still feel the hands on him, warm and calloused and gripping at his hip bones now.

 

“Well, Ja’far, tell me this truly; are you _really_ a virgin?  They’ve sent me fallacies before, and I truly don’t appreciate it.  Not that I’d punish _you_ for it, so don’t worry about that.  The blood does funny things if it’s been used before, that’s why I ask.”

 

Ja’far’s pale face flamed, his eyes going wide.  Nobody in the village had been interested in a pale, scrawny orphan, it was true…but to be asked so blatantly…it was shameful.  And speaking so casually about using a person’s blood did nothing to calm him further.

 

“Y-you mean…” he stammered.

 

Ja’far heard the laugh behind him before the response came.

 

“Your _blood_ , has it been used in a ritual before?  I forget that humans place such value on purity through chastity.  Though now you make me curious about that, too…” he felt a nip into his neck, making him yelp in surprise before trying to jerk away from the source.

 

The hands left him then, and suddenly there was a man—or at least he _looked_ like a man in this form—standing before him.  Tall, muscular, tanned skin and a deep violet mane of hair tied behind him, and the most beautifully piercing golden eyes Ja’far had ever seen; he was speechless for a few moments before he regained his thoughts.

 

“N…no…I’ve never been a part of a ritual.”

 

The God grinned and clapped his hands together, looking overly delighted by the news.  “Great!  I’ve been needing someone like you for a little while now.”  With a wave of his hand, Ja’far’s bonds disappeared into thin air, and he fell to the ground rather unceremoniously.  After a moment, he looked up to the other with a rather stupefied expression.

 

“You…you’re really… _Sinbad_ , aren’t you?”

 

Sinbad raised an eyebrow quizzically.  “I had thought that was rather obvious.  I go by many names, but that one seems to be sticking for the time being.  What is it you humans call me…the God of passion and the sea?”

 

Ja’far nodded dumbly, still taking in the perfection of the man before him.

 

“Did you not believe the Gods are real?  I mean…we don’t make a habit of showing up for dinner, but surely you’ve met someone who has had dealings with myself or one of my brethren?”

 

“I…believed…” Ja’far started slowly, before he shook his head and narrowed his eyes.  “But after being sacrificed by my village and having you appear out of nowhere, excuse me if I’m not perfectly alright with everything,” he hissed.

 

Sinbad was taken aback at the sudden change in behavior, the surprise showing clearly in his face.

 

“You don’t consider it an honor to serve the Gods?” he asked with confusion.

 

“I don’t consider being thrown out to the sea God as dinner for the Kraken to be a fortuitous situation, no.”

 

Sinbad started laughing, a deep, warm sound that made Ja’far relax against his will—and thus, making him angrier.

 

“You think it’s funny to play with a human’s life?” he yelled, all propriety gone at this point.  If he was going to die, this God was going to hear what he had to say first.  “Just because you can take a life doesn’t mean you should!  You Gods are like children, with the way you treat us!  You don’t deserve the power you hold!”

 

Sinbad’s face was suddenly very close to Ja’far’s, causing the other to scramble backwards, but a large hand caught his ankle to keep him from getting away.

 

“You’re quite bold, for one so young.  Yes, the Gods are sometimes frivolous with their whims, but could you not argue that those with power have the right to use it?”  Sinbad began to crawl forward until he was perched over Ja’far, his eyes boring holes into Ja’far’s as his hair spilled around them, creating a curtain to keep the outside world away.  “For your information, it was not my intention to feed you to the Kraken…though I suppose I cannot say I’ve never done so before with my tribute.”

 

He stood then, leaving Ja’far quivering on his back.  Sinbad looked out toward the ocean, his gaze faraway.  Ja’far regained his composure, the annoyance coming back full swing as the God took a few steps away.  He hated how much power they held over humans—even his own emotions betrayed him at the will of one of them so close by.

 

“I like you,” Sinbad said suddenly, still facing the rolling waves of the vast mass of water before him.  “Sometimes I forget about the fire that brings the life to the human world—the life that makes your heart beat with such passion, and your eyes strain toward the heavens in search of more.”  He turned, smiling and holding a hand out toward Ja’far.  “Come, be mine, and I shall cherish you forever.”

 

Ja’far blinked, staring at the hand held out to him.  He was silent, before he began to laugh.  He laughed until he was bent over, his forehead on the rocks.

 

Sinbad was taken aback yet again, the confusion beginning to unsettle him.

 

“Please, include me in this mirth, for I feel I’m left out of a very amusing joke,” he demanded coolly.

 

Once Ja’far was able to get ahold of himself, he looked up to the God staring levelly at him, wiping a tear from one eye as he gasped to control his breath.

 

“What choice have I—truly?” he began, still gulping at the air.  “Should I try to run, you would catch me.  Should you let me go, I must return to the village—and they would chain me up again.  Should I jump from this cliff and drown myself, I would be stuck in the sea, with you, for the entirety of my afterlife.  The _joke_ is the illusion of the choice you give me, when in reality, there is no such thing.”

 

Sinbad cocked his head, before he moved to sit down in front of Ja’far.  He crossed his legs and laced his fingers, taking a contemplative position.

 

“Do you truly not wish to sit at my side for eternity?  I have seen your past, and I know what kind of person you are—you would even my temper, and help me see more rationally.  Is that not what you just argued moments ago?  Did you not demand that the Gods use more restraint in their usage of power?  That is what you would be…” he trailed off, looking Ja’far over.  “That, and I do so love to see sun spots on my lovers.  Reminds me of that feeling on the open sea.”

 

Ja’far nearly choked at that, gasping and trying to regain his composure.  “I…yes, I said that, but…I didn’t say it was _my job_ to babysit you for an eternity…and I’m certainly not your _lover_ , when was that decided?” he demanded hotly, the flush rising in his cheeks again as he raised a hand to brush over the freckles on one of his cheeks.

 

“Aren’t you, though?  According to your logic, you have no choice,” Sinbad grinned, leaning forward to close a hand over Ja’far’s.  “I had wanted to let you join my Sirens, but…I don’t want to share your beauty any longer.  Come, be mine and I shall give you immortality in return.”

 

Ja’far frowned, but didn’t remove his hand.  Sinbad wasn’t pulling at his emotions any longer, so the fast beat of his heart meant it was his own excitement at such an offer that was flowing through him.  He looked up, meeting those piercing eyes, before he began to nod slowly.

 

Though it certainly wasn’t what he had expected or particularly wanted, sitting at a God’s side in his favor was a better outcome as compared to living as an unwanted outcast in his village, or as Kraken food or even as a Siren, doomed to call out to wayward sailors for the rest of his life.  Sinbad was handsome, and he could see there was good in him—living as his conscience and…as his _lover_ was not such a bad turn out.  With such charm and wit, he could see himself falling in love, eventually…maybe.

 

“Don’t lose your fire,” Sinbad murmured, moving close until there was barely any space between them.  “I love that about you.”  He pressed his lips to Ja’far’s, a hand twining into the short, snowy hairs at the back of his head as he forced his way into the other’s mouth.

 

Ja’far felt himself being laid out on the rocky surface beneath them, but he didn’t notice the discomfort—or Sinbad made it go away.  Sinbad was between his thighs, grinding down on him and causing a squeak to escape even as his legs spread further.

 

Sinbad’s cock was big—of _course_ —but even knowing it would be, it was still a shock to feel it press inside, stretching him obscenely.  Ja’far opened his eyes a fraction, looking up to the God’s face and seeing his attention aimed down, watching his own length disappear within him— 

 

The thought made Ja’far squirm, and inevitably his gaze was pulled down as well, to Sinbad’s hands gripping his hips until they bruised, to the sight of his own twitching cock, to Sinbad’s hard length—or what he could still see of it.  Ja’far let his head roll back as he simply _felt_ , loving the sensation far more than he had anticipated.  Perhaps it was different because it was with a God, but he didn’t care—it felt amazing, and they hadn’t even really started yet.

 

“Let your voice out…let me hear how much you like it,” Sinbad grunted, feeling his hips press against Ja’far’s ass.  “I can feel how you _love_ it…can hear your passion, it _sings…_ ”  Sinbad bit down on his own lip as he let his hips roll a few times, basking in the tightness and the heat he buried himself in.

 

Ja’far was positively _writhing_ , his back arched as he tried to get Sinbad _deeper_ , wanting him to fill every part of him until there was nothing left…

 

Sinbad grunted as his hips began snapping forward, drinking in all of the most sensual moans and cries and keenings he’d ever heard.  There was no doubt that Ja’far had never felt the intimate touch of another before, but he was just so naturally sensual when put in the right environment…Sinbad decided  he’d made the right choice a thousand times over…Ja’far was his, and he would never let him go.

 

The waves of the ocean began to rise in discontent, stormy clouds covering the once sunny day as Ja’far came, with Sinbad lasting only a few minutes longer before he let out the most beautiful cry Ja’far had ever heard.  A light rain fell on them as they basked in the afterglow, a nice cooling sensation to the heat of their coupling afterwards.

 

_At least the sex is good_ , Ja’far thought absently, feeling a bit better about his situation.

 

“Your village is definitely in my favor now,” Sinbad murmured after a few more moments of silence.

 

Ja’far butted his head underneath Sinbad’s chin, frowning.  “I never really cared for them, myself.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Ja’far’s eyes opened into slits, the memories of being shunned and of never being included in anything running through his mind.  Not once had anybody reached out to him—and as soon as they needed to offer a tribute to the God of the Sea for more rain to grow their crops (which meant certain death to the sacrifice in their minds), there had been no question that Ja’far would be the sacrificial lamb.  He was cast out without question, and without remorse.

 

Sinbad viewed these memories with him, frowning at the hurt Ja’far felt.  While he had taken a look at Ja’far’s past, it had been more to gauge what kind of person he was, not at how he had been treated.

 

“…Shall I take retribution on them?” Sinbad asked, running a finger down Ja’far’s spine as thunder rumbled in the distance.

 

Ja’far looked up into Sinbad’s eyes, lifting a hand to touch at the God’s tanned face.

 

“I know I agreed to be your conscience…” he started out slowly, “…but I think I will start that part of my life after this.”

 

Sinbad smirked, pressing a kiss to Ja’far’s pale forehead before he moved to stand, gathering Ja’far in his arms and walking down toward the beach, and into the ocean.

 

“We ought to get to my palace quickly; don’t worry, you needn’t worry about breathing any longer.”

 

Ja’far blinked, but didn’t question the last part.

 

“Eager to have me in your palace already?” Ja’far asked, rolling his eyes.

 

Sinbad flicked the tip of Ja’far’s nose softly, smiling brightly.

 

“That, and there’s going to be a hurricane shortly.  Best not to get mixed up in one of those; they could take a whole village out.”

 

Ja’far couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, his fingers clutching at Sinbad’s shoulders as they disappeared into the ocean, a gathering of sea foam the only evidence of their presence.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~2600 Years Later (Present Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered that I wrote this and posted it on tumblr last year! X'D For those who haven't read it before (and those who have!) I hope you enjoy this little tidbit.

Tribute: ~2600 years later (Present Day)

Ja’far huffed, watching the TV with an ever-growing frown. He glanced out the window to his side, eyeing the deceptively calm surface of the ocean, and the massive clouds gathering many miles away in the distance.

Back to the news report he was watching, the weatherman was soberly warning about the tropical storm approaching–and how likely it seemed that it would continue to gain momentum and officially be classified a hurricane.

_Honestly_. It had been _ten days_.

Ja’far turned the TV off, electing to walk outside in the warm, salty air–the very _quiet_ , warm, and salty air. Even the birds had disappeared in the dusk, a telling sign of the approaching storm. The remnants of a sun just-set left a darkening blue color in the sky, not quite dark enough for the stars to show themselves. He watched the nearby clouds lazily roll away, just taking in the sight of the sky as he had for the past week and almost-a-half.

The sea was beautiful, and while Ja’far enjoyed it and all of its inhabitants very much, it was very dark and…somehow, confining, as compared to the freedom of the air on the surface, the ever-changing sky, the sun that warmed his skin.

Walking into the gentle lapping of the tide, Ja’far picked up a sea-beaten stone and eyed its smooth shape for a moment before he threw it out toward the seemingly endless water, watching it fly and sink in moments.

“ _Rude_. And to think how much I’ve missed you.”

Ja’far rolled his eyes, not bothering to turn around.

“Maybe if you could control yourself for five minutes, I wouldn’t have to throw things.”

“What, this hurricane? I thought about it, and decided they deserve it.”

“Oh? And why do these particular people deserve it? You know, the ones on this island I’m staying on.” The glare was audible in his tone.

Sinbad’s laugh echoed, from behind and from the sea. “These ones…uh, this country. Would you like to know the exact amount of oil sludge they’ve dropped in my oceans? Would you like to know how much life they’ve killed, and with little to no recourse from their own kind? It will continue to happen, unless they’re given a reason not to.”

“Then go make a hurricane on the other side of this country,” Ja’far growled. “I was going to have a month up here–you _agreed_.”

“I agreed,” Sinbad repeated. “But then I started missing you. And there is a punishment to be doled out to those here. Come back home? You can return to the surface again soon.”

“ _Sinbad_.”

“I’m not stopping the hurricane,” the God huffed.

Ja’far turned then, looking at those bright yellow eyes, (mostly) ignoring the shirtless chest and abs and flowing violet hair. He kept his glare strong, crossing his arms. “You can survive without me for one month. Every time I come back up to the surface, you find a reason to drag me back down before the time allotted.”

Sinbad’s smirk was lit by a flash of lightning, the thunder rumbling ever closer. The wind had stopped completely, palm trees still and insects quiet in the calm.

“As soon as the storm moves through, I will allow you back.“

“To the wreckage,” Ja’far deadpanned.

Sinbad shrugged, moving forward and picking Ja’far up with ease. “Well, you could always just stay home for a while, too.”

Ja’far loved the surface, and tended to miss the air and sky and sun, but he had also grown to love the sea over the millennia–and, indeed, he had developed a love for its incarnation, as difficult as he could be. A quiet sigh, and he looked back into Sinbad’s gaze, only inches away.

“Fine…I’m sure you’ve made a great mess of things while I’ve been away, anyway,” he acquiesced, dropping his head on a tanned shoulder.

“Too right. Come straighten things out.” Sinbad smiled.


End file.
